1. Technical Field
This invention relates to power fans and, more particularly, to a sensor-actuated power fan for more effectively cooling a person in motion.
2. Prior Art
The use of power fans is known in the prior art. More specifically, power fans heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Modern electronics has provided the consumer with the ability to remotely control a variety of household appliances. However, this ability has not yet been completely exploited with regard to the control of ventilation devices, or more particularly, to the control of fans. Prior examples in the field have used remote control devices chiefly for the limited purpose of controlling the speed of fan rotation, or for controlling ancillary related functions, such as a light attached to a fan, or for transmitting operational state information about the fan to the user via audible and visual signals. Other aspects of fan operation have not yet been made accessible by remote control.
In addition to controlling a fan's speed of operation, it is often necessary to physically relocate the fan in order to increase the degree of ventilation provided, or substantially change the direction of air flow. The ability to move the entire fan via remote control has not previously been available; this ability would allow the user, particularly those who are sick or handicapped to adjust the location of the fan without physically lifting and carrying it. Likewise, while fans are now readily available with controls for oscillating the fan with respect to its supporting structure, such controls are attached to the structure of the fan and must be directly manipulated to change the oscillation settings.
Accordingly, a need remains for a sensor-actuated power fan in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a sensor-actuated power fan that is easy to use, is efficient in operation, and provides comfort and control to the user. Such an automated sensor-actuated power fan enables the fan to automatically remain trained upon an individual as the person moves about a room. Thus, the fan provides a more consistent and effective cooling action. This more effective cooling action is achieved without any compromise in the fan's size, weight, etc.